One Guarded Secret
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Hiei lives as a university student...and a father. Wrote in 2003
1. One Guarded Secret

One Guarded Secret

By Silverwolf

Karasu sat along the floor. Kurama sat along the bench. The pair had time to waste between classes.

Karasu: Biochemistry bites.

Kurama: Only because you could tell the whole lecture before the professor even began speaking.

Karasu (laughing): True.

Kurama: Have you seen Hiei?

Karasu shakes his head and returns to his book.

Kurama: Why do you read that crap?

Karasu: It's not crap. It's quite splendidly written, thank you.

Kurama: Yeah. Uh-huh. I believe you.

Karasu hands him a book. Kurama looks at him confused.

Karasu: Just read that one. If you don't like it you can call it crap. But if you do like it you have to tell me why. If you want another one I'll let you borrow it.

Kurama: _Interview with the Vampire. _Yeah, like I'm going to get into this garbage.

Karasu: Just read it and give me an opinion. Even you can manage that. We all know you're full of opinions.

Kurama: Yeah. Okay. I'll do it. That doesn't mean I'll enjoy it.

Karasu: So what if you don't like it then you don't like it.

Karasu returns to reading. The pair isn't paying any attention as Hiei slips past them. Hiei glances back towards the pair.

Hiei: Sorry guys. I'm busy right now.

Hiei walks to his class carrying his book and the rest of his stuff. Karasu glances at his watch.

Karasu: I got a class soon. I'll see ya later.

Kurama nods. He watches as Karasu walks down the hall. Karasu enters the classroom. He notices Hiei sitting quietly on the other side of the room. Next to him sits a young child. Karasu watches the crimson-eyed child sit playing with a few metal cars. One of the cars looks like a dragon. A coloring book and a box of crayons become the road as the cars are pushed along the desk.

The girl sits holding a stuffed silver winged black dragon. The child uses a pair of similar wingless dragons to lift a car resembling a white rat from the desk. One of the dragons is green with a white back; the other is yellow with a pink back. A pair of violet winged dragons sits on the desk near a toy cheetah. One dragon stands on two feet with two small front feet. The other lies on its stomach since the child has posed its four feet that way. Under the desk sits a backpack with an orange winged dragon lying near it. A wingless green dragon lies on the desk. It also can only be stood on two feet. A large dragon stands on top of the orange dragon in the floor. The creature is orange and yellow. It has two heads. One is violet and has two horns on the side of it. The other is orange with a horn protruding from its nose. A small plastic black dragon lies on the desk.

The child is dressed in a pair of double dipped blue jeans with stars printed at the bottom. The girl's white shoes also have stars printed on them. Her raven hair is tailed back with a dark blue ribbon. A navy blue sweat jacket is hung on the child's chair. There is a raccoon printed on the upper left side of the jacket. A group of raccoons surrounded by baskets of apples are printed on the back. Karasu watches the girl slide out of the desk. She then sits in the floor and glances towards him. Karasu smirks at her. The girl smiles and then hides under Hiei's desk. Karasu turns his attention to the professor as she enters the classroom. The girl plays quietly with a multicolored hacky-sack as the professor begins the lecture.

With most of the class falling asleep Karasu returns his attention back to the girl. She is wearing a sleeveless shirt with a black dragon standing boldly along it. As the class comes to a closing the child shoves her coloring book and crayons into the backpack. She then gathers the toy dragons, cheetah, hacky-sack, and metal cars. As the professor allows the class the leave as girl stands at Hiei's side. He slides on his jacket and then zips hers. Hiei snatches his bag from the floor and the child slides on her backpack. He then lifts her from the floor. The girl holds her stuffed dragon.

Karasu: That looks like some work out? So where have you been hiding?

Hiei: Stay out of this. I was never hiding.

Karasu: If you weren't hiding then how come Kurama hasn't seen you once today?

Hiei: Some things don't involve him.

Karasu: I see. Is she one of those things?

Hiei (leaving with the girl): Goodbye Karasu.

Karasu (calling after Hiei): I'll find out eventually.

Hiei leaves the building with Karasu following close behind.

Hiei: What do you want?

Karasu: Who is she Hiei?

Hiei: Who she is should not concern you.

Karasu: Can I at least know her name?

Hiei: No.

Karasu: Why not?

Hiei: Because she does not concern you.

Karasu: Fine then.

He walks past Hiei. Hiei watches him leaves for his dorm. Hiei sighs in relief.

Hiei: The least he knows about you the better off you are.

Kata giggles.

Hiei carries the child into a small cafe. He meets up with Kurama.

Kurama: Hey Hiei. How have you been?

Hiei: Busy.

Kurama (referring to Kata): Who might she be?

Hiei: Kata.

Kurama: How old is she?

Hiei: Two and a half.

Kurama: I see.

Hiei: No you don't.

Kurama: Is she yours? 

Hiei: If I tell you I'll have to harm you.

Kurama: Uh-huh. Okay, new subject. Have you seen my roommate around anywhere?

Hiei: Last time I seen him he was headed for the dorm.

Kurama sits quietly for a moment. Karasu joins them.

Karasu: Sorry I'm late...(speaking to Hiei)...I didn't expect to see you here.

Hiei: Everyone has to eat sometime.

Karasu: Will your little friend be joining us also?

Hiei: Hn.

Karasu: I take it she is.

Hiei: She has to eat just like you.

Kata sits next to Hiei quietly. She drinks out a lidded cup filled with juice. The girl sits eating dry cereal with an arm still wrapped around the stuffed black dragon.

Kurama (speaking to Kata): What's that on your shirt?

Kata (boldly): A dragon.

Karasu: Do you know what color dragon?

Kata: Black.

Kurama: Why is there a black dragon on your shirt?

Kata: Cuz he burns things up.

Hiei smirks proudly.

Kurama: I'm betting she belongs to you. There's only one question, where's her mother?

Hiei: What gives your that impression?

Karasu: Gee..."cuz he burns things up."

Hiei: If I tell you guys anything you can't spread it to the Makai.

Kurama: I won't. Hiei you know too much about me all ready.

Hiei: Karasu?

Karasu: What do I get some kind of prize for not telling?

Kurama (shaking his head): Karasu, just promise.

Karasu: And if I don't?

Kurama: I could punish you a lot worse than Hiei could.

Karasu (defeated): I promise. Jeez love I never get to have any fun.

Kurama: I'll let you have fun later. Right now please be serious.

Karasu (voice purring): Remember you said that lover.

Kurama: Now Hiei, what is it?

Hiei: She's mine. Her mother died when she was born.

Kurama: How come you never told me?

Hiei: At first I thought it was better if you didn't know. Then I thought you guys would think I was foolish. I mean having her with me makes me out to be another stupid teenage father.

Kurama: So you guarded her from us?

Hiei nods.

Kurama: If Yusuke and Kuwabara found this out they would have a field day so I understand. But remember Hiei I have never allowed anything to come between us. You're my best friend. And besides you know enough about me to make my life miserable. I mean my mother knows but if you told Yusuke or Kuwabara about my love life they would go ballistic especially if you tell them who I'm with...(glancing towards Karasu)...no offense lover.

Karasu: None taken. I completely understand.

** Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. However, I do own Kata. She is mine you cannot have her. _Interview with the Vampire_ by Anne Rice.**


	2. The Class Debate

The Class Debate

By Silverwolf

Sequel to One Guarded Secret

Hiei sits along a bench. Kata sits quietly next to him. The child was three and bored. She kicks her feet against the leg of the bench. Hiei glances towards his daughter.

Hiei: Kata please stop. You're attracting attention.

Kata: Daddy, I'm not bothering anyone and if I am it's their problem.

Hiei: Kata, please stop kicking the bench.

Kata: Am I bothering you daddy?

Hiei: Just don't kick the bench.

Kata: I wanna see Karasu. Please can we go see him and Kurama?

Hiei: How should I know if you could go see them?

Kata: You should know, you're my father, you know everything.

Hiei: I think not.

Kata: I'm bored.

Hiei: I know.

Kata: Why do we have to wait for the bus?

Hiei: Because we don't have a car. You get the money to buy a car and we won't have to wait for the bus.

Kata: Hello I'm three. How can I buy a car? I don't even have a license, so why would I want a car?

Hiei: Well then be quiet.

Kata sticks her tongue out at Hiei. Hiei sighs. He knows Kata is tired and probably hungry also. He also believes this is why she is acting annoying at the moment.

Hiei: What if I take you to see Karasu?

Kata (sweetly): Please.

Hiei: Okay, we'll see them as soon as we get to the campus.

The bus arrives. Hiei and Kata take a seat. Kata holds her backpack and her stuffed dragon tightly.

Hiei: Are you sleepy?

Kata yawns. The child rubs her eyes. Hiei sits her in his lap. Hiei watches her sleep the rest of the way there.

Arrival

As the pair arrives at the campus Hiei carries Kata and her stuff. The sleeping child holds her stuffed dragon. He can see a black hummer in the parking lot. Kurama sits on the passenger side.

Kurama: Hey Hiei.

Hiei: Hn. Fox, you mind holding this?

Kurama takes Hiei's backpack.

Kurama (upon finding out how heavy the bag is): What's in here, bricks?

Hiei: My books. I can't run back to my dorm and switch them.

Kurama (without thinking): Bet you could kill someone with this.

Hiei: I never tried. Thanks for the idea fox.

Kurama: Now I've done it.

Hiei: Not yet. And what you've done with him can stay there.

Kurama: Okay then.

Kurama watches the child sleeps in Hiei's arms. Karasu walks up to the car.

Karasu (to Kurama): Sorry I took so long.

Kurama: That's okay.

Karasu: Hiei, you wanna come with us?

Hiei: Where are you going?

Karasu: To get breakfast. Even though he insists on wearing his pajamas all day.

Hiei: Even to class?

Kurama: Sure why not?

Hiei: Okay then.

Karasu: I know today he's strange, but I love him anyway.

Hiei: Okay then.

Karasu (getting in the hummer): You coming?

Hiei nods. He gets in the car with Kata. They head to a small cafe near campus. The group eats breakfast together. Karasu is carrying Kata as the group enters their first class. Kurama sits in his desk without a word. One of the female students gives him a strange look. Kurama gives her a slight smile.

Student: Pajamas today? Are you feeling okay Shuichi?

Kurama: I feel fine. I just wanted to see what the big deal was.

The student grins. She then points to Hiei.

Student: I think he should be the one in pajamas.

Kurama looks at Hiei. The fire demon is asleep.

Student: I heard he has a daughter. Plus he's working and going to school. He must be...

Kurama: Exhausted. Poor Hiei.

Student: If he doesn't wake for class the professor will be very unhappy with him.

Kurama: I'll wake him as the professor enters. I think he's okay for now.

Student: If the rumors are true Hiei Jaganshi does more work in a day that we'll do in a week. Plus he has homework.

Kurama: His day ends when she's asleep not when he decides to sleep.

Student: That's true. Because she is his responsibility. If you ask me the child's mother should take her sometimes.

Kurama: Kata's mother died when she was born.

Student: All no. I feel so stupid.

Kurama: You didn't know. Don't beat yourself up over it.

As the professor enters the class Karasu wakes Hiei. Kata sleeps with her head along the desk in front Hiei. Kurama nods towards Karasu. Hiei yawns and places his head back against the desk. Karasu shakes him again.

Karasu: Come on, you're doing so well in this class. Don't mess it up now Hiei.

Hiei tries to wake himself. As his head goes to fall along the desk again the professor walks over.

Professor: Jaganshi?

Hiei: Hn.

Professor: Party last night?

Hiei (gesturing towards Kata): As if she can go to a party.

Professor: Well today we'll be debating whether or not young adults and teenagers should be parents.

Hiei: What the hell do you want me to say? I'm not for putting yourself in my position because it's hard to take care of a child at any age.

Professor: So what would you say for this topic? Especially with where you stand today.

Hiei: I wouldn't say I made a mistake. I wouldn't say that it's easy either. I do my best with where I am and move on.

Professor (to another student): What would you say to a parent such as Jaganashi?

Student: I would tell them that even though they probably made a huge mistake all they have to do is take responsibility for it. That's something many parents within our age group will not do.

Hiei: Whatever. I want see your research on that statement. We criticize those parents who take responsibility for their child just as much we tell others to take responsibility for their child. Therefore, in my opinion you have no right to speak on a subject you know nothing about.

Student: It was just an opinion.

Hiei: I don't care what your opinion is. I never will. Do you know anything about being a parent? I got news for you it's tough at any age. No child is the same. And children don't come with a manual that says exactly how that child will act or how to tell exactly what it wants during the time it cannot speak. And don't dare tell me that just because you baby-sit a child you know what you're talking about because you know nothing. You can always go get the child's parents and not have to deal with that problem. You know nothing about being a parent. As a parent you can't just give that child to its parents. You can't just throw away the problem. You must deal with it. As a single parent you don't even have the support of another. There I've said my piece and now I choose not to be a part of this debate any longer.

Hiei snatches up his bag. He then picks up Kata and her backpack and walks out of the classroom. Kata sleeps through the whole incident. He walks down the hall and lays his daughter along of the benches within the hallway. He then takes a seat in the floor by the bench. He looks towards Kata as she sleeps.

Hiei: You're gonna hear a lot crap about how old your father is. You're gonna go through a lot because they have never seen your mother. But always remember humans talk too much and think too little. I'll always be here and I will never allow anything to happen to you. I'll always protect you. Aishieru always Kata.

The child smiles in her sleep as if she understands her father's words.

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's character. However, I do own Kata. She is mine you cannot have her. Exert from Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle.


End file.
